conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Flamefang
Interesting You have quite the interesting world! It appeals to my love for the Low Fantasy or Semi-Low Fantasy touch. Also thank you for the compliment on my own article! -Jeff ( Glaenia) As you can find out on the most articles, pictures are supposed to be original pictures drawn by ourselves (that is one of our rules), and... well, these two pictures do not look that original... :) No worry, I will draw some images to replace them [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks allot! yeah i just wanted people to get an idea of what the Empire was like... we do infact have many images drawn by my friend and co-designer but my copying machine is rather bad and all pencil drawings come out very hazy and un-clear if at all..... oh and my updates will be much less frequent since my laptop is confiscated....... :( Flamefang 23:33, 13 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang P.S. Good luck with those drawings! I already uploaded my two versions of the images, but I know any image by you would be better, as you are the one who knows exactly how this realm is. I hope you can scan your images very soon. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) (Was Your PC confiscated?) Frankly.... im not a very good artist... sometimes i have touches of inspiration..... yeah well the Empire is pretty much a mix of Roman, Middle eastern and Arnorian arcitecture..... thanks for the Images =) they're good. What program did you use to make them? just so you know the Cataclysm did not destroy buildings it only Turned the Soil to Sand.... killing most of the Native wildlife.... Only my Laptop was confiscated.... i still have access to my Desktop computer........ Flamefang 23:44, 13 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I just drew the images and then painted them using MS-Paint. They are not my best artwork, I have to tell... if you need more images, you can tellme, but I am better drawing creatures and maps than drawing scenes [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:01, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah same here.... thats one of the problems with our world so far we have little to no actual scene drawings. thanks for your effort. Flamefang 14:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I create a new version of the image of "A Colony Isles like drawing". I hope it will be a better illustration. What do you think? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Once again, thanks so much for donating your time and skil to make a picture for my world! yes, its much better than the previous image and i can tell you put lots of work into it. Its a pretty good representation. the only problem it really has s the shape of the towers. but that doesnt matter. Thanks! Flamefang 16:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Dragons Do you any images on your dragons? I will be very thanked if I can see some ones! I am trying to figure out how they are, but I can only imagine them as the horse-sized winged snakes of my Serpens Islands realm. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sure!i shall upload one tomorrow... be noted that its in pencil and may not come out perfect.. but you'll hopefully get the idea. =) Frankly you're pretty close on the horse sized part... but most are bigger than that... Snakes...ehhh not really... but they certainly are reptilian. They possess four legs/hands (depending if they're walking upright or four legged). They do have opposable thumbs but their fingers aren't exactly nimble. i wish i had more time to add stuff on this site.. but my parents assign me core after chore and i just got a Wii so im trying to play that too... and with limited computer time... meh its not as if i'm going to give up! :) and Erick thanks for showing interest in my world! ;) Flamefang 02:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Ok here's the Dragon. Its a young, middle size Kaleian Dragon, meaning it comes from the Mainland not the Forgotten continent. The Forgotten continent has much larger species. If you want something to compare it to for scale... the blade on its arm is most likely the size of a human. Flamefang 22:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Oh, the featuring thingy... I just forgot it. I have been very busy lately. Well, I usually just select articles with images. I can feature your Kale if you want to, if you think Kale is ready. Do you want it? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:53, 27 August 2008 (UTC) No, not yet. Thanks for offering though. I need to get more images uploaded, and especially a map. I want to fill out all of the Imperial provinces, a Short bit on the Goblin Empire... maybe a bit more.. then it'll be ready... or at least close.. but no where near done. Flamefang 16:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hi, I really like this world you've created! Though i think it needs a map and some sort of timeline. The Haram Empire really entices me, but what exactly are they like? i know they are expansionist and militaristic, but culturally? Elidahad 02:11, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Elidahad Yes, we do have a map, but I've been having trouble uploading it to the site. The Haram are an interesting mix of Persian, Greek, Roman and Gondorian. They tend to have slightly tanned skin, dark hair (Browns and Blacks)and are usually average height. The Haram aren't the most magical of people yet it does of course effect their lives in every way. The Citizens of the Empire tend to resort to simple magics, like maybe sharpening an axe, or drying some clay. Their Architecture is very roman, with a splash of Gondorian and Persian. They are a proud people many of whom believe they truly won the Haram war and will soon conquer the world(This is of course Bogus, the empire is in no position to do such things). Thanks for commenting! Flamefang 03:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I think the map will be a good picture to feature with Kale in the main page. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:08, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Erick! Not that i need it of course, but the honor is appreciated ^.^ Flamefang 14:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang OK... Thanks for telling me about, i will delete the Kale old page. I will change the featured image, the map does not look really defined at the low resolution that is required to fit within the main page, so... I will put the Kailian Dragon image there. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:07, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, Esyrias, Flamefang and AHR. In order to keep a good estimation of what articles belong on what project in this wiki encyclopedia, I recommend you to add the Category:The Haram Empire identifier at the end of the articles belonging to your project. Thanks [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) All right, im on it. Thanks for alerting us of this issue! Flamefang 03:18, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Erick, it its done. All of our work is now under the Category "Kaile" and the "The Haram Empire" category is now a sub-category under this name. You may now view it all in an oragised manner! And of course it halp hold all of our articles together. Flamefang 04:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks a lot for categorizing this all. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) My pleasure ^.^ Flamefang 00:53, 5 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey, it seems Pegasus isn't blocked on the School computers! not as if stupid sonic wall would stop me... but still i can now edit during the school year... Flamefang 20:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I don't think Sonicwall ever blocked any wikis... I'm not even sure it can. Even Guildwiki was accessible last year. Esyrias 23:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I will recreate Kale now to make room for the redirect. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:08, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Erick, you're a great admin =) Flamefang 21:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey, it is Rand! Though i think i like Elyane better... Oh, no, of course not! I will never leave :). But no one knows what would happen, so I decided to leave a "just in case" message to future administrators :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:20, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Well, do not really take care of these messages, they are targeted at a probable future. At this moment, there is not that demand for new images. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:12, 25 September 2008 (UTC) A forum? Well, the talk pages already work like a forum, I do not see any difference... About the changes on the links bar, OK, I will make some changes... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) External Forums only work for major wikis like Illogicopedia and Star Wars, with 20 or more regular users. This wiki has only 6 regular users, even although the forum is a good idea, it is not the moment. Anyway, thanks for your interest! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. :) I haven't had a chance to check out your mythology yet, but I will! Again, thanks. Willstar 03:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I've been working on it on-and-off for about a year now. One of my friends helped me get it going. I'm actually writing a novel based on the things I'm putting up here. Also, the Orcs are only aggressive to those who trespass upon their grounds, the mountains. But there's also a war I'll talk about in which they're used as weapons for the "evil side" of the war, like in Lord of the Rings, I guess. They're not really a major player in the storyline, though, aside from the Talas War. Willstar 10:57, 12 October 2008 (UTC) No, I have no any. The really short free time I have to go on-line is used editing in these four wikis. I wish I would have more time, but... i do not, sorry [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I am just wondering when the renaming of the races will occur... It does not look that anti-stereotypical with so many elves, demons and dragons [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) The names do need to change, but I'd like to point out that, though it isn't obvious at first, the elves are human and the demons aren't evil. So in that sense, it is pretty unusual. I can't really defend the dragons tho. > < Esyrias 15:19, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Link on main page I only just realized what you did, and I was wondering if you could link Talia on the main page instead of Pegasi (planet). The main focus of my mythology is on Talia, not the entire planet, if you understand me. Thanks! :) Willstar 17:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I am already working hard on that. Pegasus has links on many web sites (wikipedia, wikia central, wikiindex, jacqus prime and other places). [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:03, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I started drawing cars and maps when I was ten years old, near 1996 I think. The basic Broukolia premise was made on 1998, I wikified most of it on late 2007, then I also added a government and a mythical background. I have not updated it since April, when I uploaded it to this wiki. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:22, 26 October 2008 (UTC) =Poll about the Dragons= The poll seems not to be working for me... Wikia has constant bugs on IE7 since the introduction of the new MediaWiki 1.1.3. Anyways, i think Dragons should be kept as a minority. Mighty Erick I agree with Erick, but for different reasons (I think). If it's a fantasy world, you need dragons, whether it's non-stereotypical or not. Just my two cents. DJ 1337 Man 15:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) About the collab thing I have a yahoo messenger account if that helps any of you... Pmkava 21:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Then I will try to do a good work for that image! :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I do not think my short on-line lapses could be enough to chat... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oops.. I have to leave now... see what I mean... I really wish I could have more time for this wiki, well I do what I can, anyways [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:50, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I am somewhat busy, as you see :( [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I am making some experiments with the css settings, I have not checked the results on different browsers yet [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) A problem within central wikia The problem is we are not getting new users to push on this wiki! There have being many changes on central wiki interface that makes harder to find little wikis like this one. Furthermore, it looks like me, willy, and many others users are too busy right now. This wiki used to get +/- 6 new users a month, no worry, I am going to find out how to fix this situation, I hope! I am also making some minor edits to the editing interface trying to find the best one... but i have not gotten success so far. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Which article is having that problem?-- Mighty Erickcomment added by [[user:Apollo of Parnasus],as the end seemed to be unclear, I added this short explanation LP (talk page) 16:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC)] I think it is a problem related to wikia java script on anonymous mode... it can be avoided by loging in~[The comment signed with a single tilde was left by User:Mighty Erick, that sign was unclear, I leave this short explanation. LP (talk page) 16:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC)] Some comments were not signed, so I added had written them LP (talk page) 16:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) (Answering to the message on the top of your user page :) The same to you. LP (talk page) 19:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ...and thank you (continuing the "the same to you comment). LP (talk page) 21:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I have just asked if they are going to correct the problem within central wikia. LP (talk page) 22:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your support. Perhaps we start a discussion on the community portal and cast a vote on the matter to see the community's opinion. What do you think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I will set it up. I will wait for tommorrow if it is fine with you. It seems that you and I are the only active users right now. I will write up a proposal and set up the vote. And, yes, all pictures must be sourced, giving the place you got it from recogntion. I will put up the proposal tommorrow. I have to leave now. Have a wonderful night/day (I don't know where you live!) [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ha! I'm in LA state. Pretty far away. Good night Flamefang. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) See Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal for the proposal and to vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:26, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Help Hello again, I have just made my article, Halönrí, open to edit. Will you help me come up with some ideas for him? I f you have any, please tell me. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) What happened to ? I added a deletion request on a talk page and the new Special page does not show talk page edits or edit summaries anymore. Where will we have to add such requests now when User talk:Mighty Erick does not work? Will User:Mighty Erick check Category talk:Candidates for deletion? LP (speak page) 16:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I found a mistake that allowed me to see that the prblem was on MediaWiki:Common.js. It cannot be disabled in browsers as it seems that parts of the changes are made on the server, but until User:Mighty Erick corrects it I will be able to see RecentChanges. I also told it on MediaWiki talk:Common.js. Do you think I should publish how I bypass the redirect? LP (speak page) 17:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Mattkenn3 This is Mattkenn. I do not know what is going on. No matter what I do, I can not come on to this wiki as Mattkenn. I can only come on as an IP. If I try, I am sent straight to the Contructed Fantasy Worlds Wiki. I'm not exactly sure why, I think it might be Erick. I don't know why. This is probably a way of getting rid of me. I do not like this. See what we can find out. 23:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) He has protected them against users that aren't admins or staff members. That is my guess. I hate disputes like this. I come here to help a wiki and start a huge war, I hate it. Well, I guess that I'll have to rope in someone from the Wikia Staff to save the day. --Mattkenn3 Why? A wiki is a democracy. We need to give the community a chance to get involved in the wiki. We don't need an authoritarian mood to the wiki. We all contribute equally and we have as much say so about anything as Erick does. --Mattkenn3 I wouldn't make another wiki. We simply neeed to regain order in this wiki, fix whatever Erick has messed up, rewrite the policy, and make this wiki better than it has ever been. --Mattkenn3 Are you ready for the dawning of a new era in this wiki's history. Once this maddness ends, this wiki will prosper. Mattkenn3 talk I just reported the vandalism to staff, they must know how to correct it. LP (speak page) 17:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) It is partially corrected. You can now view as normally. It was corrected by User:Eulalia459678 who is a helper. LP (speak page) 20:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Have we gained a new administrator/bureaucrat? I don't think we have? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Also, it's about time to add a new featured article to the relevant works section of the Main Page. Don't you think? I would recommend The Haram Empire, Serpens Islands, Kaile, or Fubadubia. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Relevant works are added each month. You can now edit User talk:Mighty Erick again and, if you bypass the browser cache, log in again. The page that redirected your account has been deleted by the helper User:BlueDevil. I think the main page should be edited as soon as it becomes high time for doing so. I will also request unprotecting its talk page. LP (speak page) 11:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I like the banner a lot. But, we have a logo pic. It's the pegasus at the top left of the search and navigation bar. But the proposal is for the banner, right? I like the image. I think it will work quite nicely. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) The main page has lots of information which depend on the contents of other non-static pages: *We will have to update the list of relms. *It is not useful to have relevant works section which does not change. *We cannot discuss its contents on the Constructed Mythology talk:Main and we have 3 discussions on Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal, so it would become very long if we also had a discussion there about the main page. So, currently, I think that Constructed Mythology talk:Main should be unprotected, as it has only been Vandalized by an administrator. LP (speak page) 20:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) The picture isn't hidden. You saw it, didn't you? Anyway, it is there because it is not souced or lisenced. I havn't found it's origin. I am still looking. Do you know where it came from? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:23, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Do we have a new administrator/bureaucrat? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']]02:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I want to know if you can help me come up some more ideas for my Apep article. I would appreciate your help. If you have any good ideas, please leave them on the article's talk page. I would really appreciate the help. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all your help during the time this adventure worked. I will leave wikia at all. I just wanted to create a very original type of creative wiki, but no-one seems to like things that way, I have failed trying to do that in Imagine, then Conworld, and again here... Wih all this thing of "you must change the rules, you dont own this wiki, you will be reported if you show any resistance", I feel like if this wiki was raped, I can not work here anymore. And with all that wikia staff with this wikia in watchlists now (thanks to my last resistance attempt, LOL) I do not feel like I could keep this wiki independent anymore, I always have dreamt of making it a totally independent wiki and eventually move to an independent host, like other wikis have done, but this project has died, wikia will never let me do that now that they are watching everything we do here. Sorry for any inconveniant I could have caused to you. Again, thanks for all your help. 14:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Admin I made you admin of this wiki, as once I have ended the deletion of my works I will block myself. You can decide what will happen with this wiki, if you want. I have to leave now, bye. 14:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I am concluding the deletion process now. Good bye, friend. Good Luck with whatever you decide to do with this wiki. 17:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Can you then delete Stocuce/Religion/Creation of Poetry, please? It has been marked for deletion since User:Mighty Erick protected his talk page. LP (speak page) 17:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Also, please delete image:Pegasus double and read Talk:Main Page. LP (speak page) 17:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :The main page problem has been solved. What about making Clabra Relevant Work in February? Mighty Erick blocked all of his accounts, but one of these will need a closer review. I am trying to find out if one of two accounts which were some time ago attacked from mediaWiki:Common.js is really tge same as Mighty Erick. If Golden Eagle has nowhere written to be Mighty Erick, Golden Eagle should get unblocked. LP (speak page) 21:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Why has Erick left us. I don't understand. Even if he leaves, why destroy all of the wonderful articles and work he has done. He should not. I truly do not understand. Can you talk to him and try to get him to return. I doubt that he will listen to me. I feel that much of this is of my own doing. He did not like me. I liked him. From what I had seen, he was a fine administrator and a motivated writer. It is sad that he has left, and even more depressing that he has destroyed all of the great works he has put into this wiki. Please reason with him. I hope he does return. If he doesn't, I know we have the right admin for the job of leading the users into the reconstruction this wiki. Anyway, I request that you can persuade him to return. I don't think he will. If he does, or doesn't, this wiki will get better either way. It is time that we make a change, for the better. If you need any help of any sort, leave me a message. I am here to stay. I'm ready to do what must be done to make this wiki the best that it can be. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I would greatly appreciate the "promotion". I am an admin on some different wikis, believe me, those few extra buttons help a lot! Yes, all decisions made on this wiki should be brought up to the community. And, I believe that the rules and policy could have a MAJOR re-write. Now is the time to make the wiki become what it should be. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I have read several of your articles. Most of them are really nice. I just read Erick's user page. It hit me hard. I'' am the reason he left. It makes me feel terrible. You don't know what I am going through at home right now. And for this to happen on top of it all, it makes me realize what the "real world" is like. As for the other way of communication, I suppose you mean something like myspace or facebook, no. I don't have one. I could make one if you feel it would help the wiki run more efficiently. [[User:Mattkenn3|'''Mattkenn3]] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) That's easy. Go to the Special pages link. Click on User rights management. Type in the user's username. Then check off the admin and bureaucrat button. Then press save. The user will become an admin/bureaucrat. If you have any more admin questions, just ask. I'll help you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'll work hard to get that bureaucracy too. I would love to be a bureaucrat. I can wait, though. I can help out a lot more with these tools. Thank you so much. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Wait now. We cannot restore Erick's work. It was his own creations and it was his choice to remove them from the wiki. He chose to take them off. So, we cannot restore them. We must respect his decision to remove his works. We must keep them deleted. I know his works were great and contributed greatly to our wiki. But, we must not have their restoration. It was his choice. We can do nothing. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Bye-bye Wiki tyranny I say with a sad sigh. You better live up to his legacy, man. -Jeff ( Glaenia) It truly is sad. I wish it didn't have to be this way. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I would hope that his plan doesn't break any policies, such as disrupting Constructed Mythology Wiki to make a point or anything like that. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) May I propose that we do not allow profane or vulgar language in our wiki? I think that we should. These words are not needed. What do you think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) "New" Templates Erick Thank you very much for giving us the adminship so that we can delete unnecessary pages, avoid creating too many redirects while moving and other things which I have still not found out how to do. I am currently using these tools in one of my oen works. It seems that I created both a lomh race and a lohm race. I also try to avoid using the latin alphabet too much in names which should look foreign, so I will use letters which were not knewn by romans when creating race names. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 15:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I am not sure if writing on User talk:Mighty Erick makes him to read what we write. User:Uberfuzzy, or whoever protected it explained it as intended for "letting him have his peace" and it is probably not very welcoming to get lots of messages from a wiki without contributing to it. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 15:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks for the welcome, but I don't have any authority, so I'm not sure where you got that idea from. I hope to see things settle down around here. Good luck with administrating this wiki. --Michaeldsuarez 16:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but I'm busy trying to build the fantasy worlds of The Elder Scrolls at Elder Scrolls Fanon and Star Wars at Star Wars Fanon --Michaeldsuarez 16:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It's okay. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Erick (again) One last thing From proposal to policy The external image proposal has finally passed. See the discussion on Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal. Now, we must begin sourcing and lisencing all external images. If you wish to use such images, you can. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 18:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) New Relevant Works If you wish to vote for the new article for the Main Page's Relevant Works section, you may nominate another article or vote on the ones already nominated at Constructed Mythology:Relevant Works Vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Image Lisencing Could you please put the proper lisencing template on your images in The Haram Empire. If the images aren't given the correct lisencing templates, they must be deleted in 48 hours. So, please add the lisencing. Also, when sourcing images, don't put the sources at the bottom of the page they are featured in. Put the sources in a Sourcing section on the actual images page. See a few of your images to better understand what I mean. You must properly source and lisence your images. I am about to write up a formal image policy. Until then, ask me if you have any questions regarding these images. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:13, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Google Images (sourcing) When you wish to source an image that you have taken from google images, simply click on the image once. The page of the site that the image is on pops up. When you see that the page has came up, copy the web adress that is at the top of your search bar. Then, come here and add the external link under the sourcing section of the images page. I have already sourced the images on The Haram Empire. You need to give them the proper lisencing templates. If you do not, they will be deleted. We must keep a strict watch on these images. We cannot let any problems occur. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) It depends on what image you are talking about, and where it came from. The image may be released in the public domain, it may be copyrighted, and it may be eligible for use under the US laws about Fair use. If you have any questions on specific images, leave me the image's link. I'll help you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Also, the Heroes category was misspelled. The category is for all heroes across the wiki. Not just mine. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Fixes on "Pegasus" Erick has been buzy enough to create a broken link on the w:c:dragonrp:monaco-sidebar, the "community" link goes to no page at all, I am not leaving Pegasus for now, but I tried to correct it. It is not very usefull to link to Community. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 16:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC)